


In the Nick of Time

by lasairfhiona



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	In the Nick of Time

Time was of the essence.  He'd know that as he ran down the street yelling Eric's name.  he knew that when he and Jack arrived at Brandi Case's home. And he knew that as he ran toward Eric as he hung from the monkey bars.

He held Eric up, taking the pressure off his neck as Jack untied the knot.

He never noticed the tears running down his face. It wasn't until the paramedics took Eric's gasping body from his arms that he realized he'd been crying.

Tears of fear.  Tears of relief. They had made it in time


End file.
